Alejate de Mi
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: "Te amo demasiado, pero no quiero lastimarte" ... "Sin ti no tengo vida Draco" ...  "Todo fue un error" ... "Pues nunca me arrepentire Draco" Dramione triste, espero les guste


_**Dislcaimer: **Nada me pertenece todo es de JKR y la cancion de Camila, disfruten_

_**Alejate de mi**_

No le importaba la hora, no le importaba si la veían, no le importaba nada; ella solo quería desahogarse, sacar todas las lagrimas, sacar todo lo que sentía dentro, sacarlo de su corazón. Pero sabía que lo ultimo sería imposible, como era posible que todo el amor, todos los planes, todas las ilusiones, todo, desapareciera en menos de un minuto. No supo donde se encontraba, pero ya no podía correr más, sus piernas se lo impedían. Se recargo en una fría pared de piedra y se dejo caer lentamente, podía sentir gruesas lagrimas caer sobre su rostro. Seguía llorando y no pararía hasta quedar seca, sentía que EL era un completo idiota, pero no se imaginaba que él se encontraba en una situación parecida.

En otro pasillo del enorme castillo se encontraba el, llorando, sintiéndose débil por no poder defender su amor, por no poderle decir toda la verdad, por haberla alejado, por haber enamorado a alguien que no merece su amor. El joven recordó los últimos minutos con ella, cuando le confesó lo que era, así la asustaría, así se alejaría de el de una forma ''limpia y sin dolor''.

_-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo en tono frio y cortante_

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto su novia en tono preocupado_

_-Si_

_-Pues no lo parece_

_-No me creas, la verdad no me importa.- dijo gritando_

_-No me grites, no estoy sorda_

_-Pues parece que no me escuchas, te estoy diciendo que no tengo nada y no me crees_

_-Perdón, pero llevas dos semanas así, raro, distante. Extraño a mi novio, ¿sabes?_

_-Ya no podemos seguir con esta farsa, ya no podemos seguir con esta relación- soltó de pronto, dejando a una joven en estado de shock_

_-¿Hay otra cierto?- dijo con la voz quebrada_

_-No, pero no podemos continuar, desde un principio sabíamos que era un error lo que hacíamos. No quiero hacerte daño_

_-No, esto ha sido lo más hermoso que nos pudo pasar a los dos, tu nunca me dañarías. _

_-¿Cómo estas tan segura?, ¿Cómo puedes confiar ciegamente en mi?- pregunto desesperado, nada le estaba saliendo bien_

_-Por que te amo, te lo he repetido un millón de veces. Cuando se ama a alguien se confía ciegamente en esa persona_

_-Yo también te amo, pero yo te he mentido, no he sido del todo sincero contigo, no soy el santo que te hice creer que era. Prométeme que cuando te diga todo te alejaras de mi_

_-No, te prometo nada, pero habla._

_El joven suspiro y comenzó, si eso no la alejaba, nada lo haría._

_-Hermione, yo soy un mortifago, - dijo mientras le enseñaba la marca.- mi misión es dejar que entren algunos mortifagos y enfrente de todos matar al director. Hermione, yo ya no tengo futuro, tu sí. Tú eres la luz de mi vida y sin embargo te tengo que dejar ir, pues si te quedas mucho tiempo junto a mí la oscuridad te llegara y eso no lo permitiría. Quiero que te alejes de mí, quiero que te vayas con el pobretón, se nota que te ama. Quiero que los sueños que fuimos planeando juntos los tengas con él, quiero que me odies de nuevo, si algún día me vuelves a ver, quiero que me recuerdes lo mucho que me aborreces por ser un ser vil y ruin. _

_-No puedo hacer nada de lo que me pides.- interrumpió la castaña.- te amo demasiado, yo sabía que podías ser un mortifago y sin embargo no me importo. Que no puedes entender que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, que a pesar de estar en la oscuridad, al poco tiempo uno se puede acostumbrar. Pídele ayuda al director, Draco tu no serás un asesino, tú no eres uno de ellos.- gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_-Yo también te amo demasiado, entiende, terminare siendo un asesino, si te quedas junto a mi te lastimare mas, si descubren lo que siento por ti podrían matar a tus padres, podrían matarte a ti. _

_-No me importa, puedo quitarles la memoria a mis padres, mandarlos lejos. Y si tú no estás junto a mí, nada tiene sentido, preferiría morir._

_-Pero yo jamás me lo perdonaría, quiero que cumplas nuestros sueños…- la castaña volvió a interrumpir_

_-¿Quieres que los cumpla con Ronald?, no Draco, no y mil veces NO. Por favor, no me alejes, por favor.- algo dentro de ella le decía que terminaría aceptando_

_-Castañita, te amo. Y aunque quiera que te quedes a mi lado, no me perdonaría que te lastimaran ellos.- y cuando termino de decir esas palabras la beso, un beso lleno de desesperación, un beso que significaba la despedida de todo, un beso con lagrimas, un beso que jamás olvidarían, un beso donde prometerían olvidar lo que un día sintieron, aunque ambos sabían que era imposible_

Hermione seguía recordando con lagrimas, le dolía dejarlo, y le dolía reconocer que todo lo que EL hacía era por su bien, la castaña recordó como le había tirado el anillo que el algún día le regalo.

_Se separaron lentamente, no querían que el beso terminara, pues ambos sabían que ese era el último, duraron varios minutos en silencio hasta que la castaña hablo_

_-Draco, espero que no te arrepientas de esto.- dijo con voz quebrada_

_-Lo estoy, pero es lo mejor para ti_

_-Y sigues con lo mismo, lo mejor para MI eres TU, pero creo que nunca lo entenderás. Es mejor que me valla, se hace tarde.- era increíble como no se había puesto a llorar_

_-Adiós Herms y perdóname_

_La castaña se acercaba a la entrada del castillo y tomando el hermoso anillo que tenía en su dedo, lo lanzo a donde él estaba_

Los dos siguientes días fueron eternos para una leona y una serpiente, para Draco llenos de presión, tenía que matar al director y además no podía dejar de pensar en la castaña. Para Hermione llenos de lágrimas, era increíble como no se había quedado seca de tanto llorar. Pero a pesar de todo, el día llego, el día en el que matarían al director.

Su padrino lo jalo a la sala común, pronto se darían cuenta que el director estaba muerto, Draco entro rápido a su habitación y tomo un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir.

_Castañita:_

_Espero que no me odies, solo quiero que sepas algo. No tuve el valor de matarlo, mi padrino lo hizo, pero no lo culpes, se que algo planeaban el y [el ahora muerto] director. Quiero decirte que te amo, que nunca lo olvides, quiero que me perdones y que cumplas nuestros sueños junto al pobretón. Y quisiera pedirte un último favor, guarda el anillo sabes que con él te jure que jamás te dejaría de amar. Está en una cadena para que lo tengas cerca de nuestros corazones, pues recuerda que tú tienes el mío. No me contestes la carta, será muy peligroso. Cuídate y sigue tu vida sin mí._

_Siempre tuyo_

_DLM_

El joven rubio llamo a su lechuza y le amarro la carta con el anillo el sabia que se lo pondría y sabia que intentaría hacer una vida lejos de él.

Salió corriendo del castillo, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, tenía que llorar todo lo posible antes de llegar junto al señor Tenebroso, tenía que bloquear todos los hermosos recuerdos con ella, tenía que comenzar a olvidarla...

Emm, no me gusto mucho el final, pero les juro que no podre escribir nada parecido con esta hermosa pareja, jeje [me explico, así de triste, simplemente no puedo separarlos, me duele u.u]. Bueno lo demás ya lo saben… Herms con Ron y Draco con Astoria.

Link del anillo, ya saben quiten los espacios

h t t p : / / . c o m / albums / pp97 / l0q1t4 / Fiics / 1 . j p g


End file.
